


Roots to Come Back

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, F/F, Fluff, Pain, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Yachi is losing her wings because she's fallen in love with the human Kiyoko, but she can't bring herself to regret it.





	Roots to Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> For fickle!
> 
> Originally posted at [Bonus Round 1!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21931.html?thread=11269803#cmt11269803)

Pain thunders up Yachi's spine, and she sobs quietly into her blankets as she feels her wings stretch and crack. Her wingspan is withering, the once bright appendages molting bright white feathers that shimmer as if in sunlight before vanishing. The skin of her back is scarred over and getting worse: a mortal reflection of her falling grace.

A door opens, and Yachi yelps as the artificial light _burns_ her sensitive wings. A heartbeat, and the light is gone, replaced by a presence next to her bedside that Yachi stretches towards without hesitation.

"You're still not feeling well," a soft voice says, a cool towel coming to wipe the sweat off of her face.

"I-- I'm fine!" Yachi says, nuzzling up into the hand. "Did you-- did everyone have fun at the party tonight?" The pain in her back is already fading away, and she tries not to think of how far she's fallen.

"We did," Kiyoko says, "but we missed you, Yachi-chan." The smile on her face is the same as that day her first feather fell, soft with warmth in the corners of her eyes. There's something else in her face as well, something that pulls the edges of her lips tight and presses a small crease into her forehead.

"O-oh!" Yachi says, sitting up abruptly. "I'm taking-- your bed! Of course, you want to rest, you must be tired-- you," she swallows around the dryness in her throat, "you must have danced a lot! Let me just, I'll--" The pain in her chest must be worse than the persistent ache in her back, Yachi thinks, because she can't even draw breath to cry.

"No," a hand gently pushes her back down to the bed, "it's all right, Yachi-chan. Just take it easy."

"But I'm taking--" she protests.

"I'll join you," the other woman hushes her, "if you are not opposed?"

Fire! This must be what fire feels like, spreading across her face and up her ears, and Yachi squeaks, "J-j-join me! Of course! Please! If there's only-- it only makes sense?" Words are escaping her mouth like traitorous messengers of the thudding of her heart.

Kiyoko laughs softly as she pulls her hair out of its complicated twist. Her hair slips over her shoulders, dark even in the dark room, and it makes Yachi's lips tremble. A moment later and the ties that hold together Kiyoko's corset are unwound, the heavy dress coming off to be draped over a nearby chair.

When Kiyoko slips under the blankets with her, Yachi curls into the other woman, curling their bare legs together. She tucks her smile into a soft shoulder, hardly believing her own daring. An arm is wound around her back, draws her close enough to feel Kiyoko's breath.

When Yachi's heart flutters, her wings do too-- they cast off a shower of light, like diamonds sparkling in the sun.


End file.
